Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
by CrashLtd
Summary: A HPStarWars crossover with a medieval setting, materials and characters from the HP universe and the StarWars plot with a little twist. Read and Review. A one hour result of boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JKR and George Lucas own everything.**

A long time ago in a kingdom far away…

**Episode 1: The Phantom Menace**

Turmoil has engulfed the Wizengamot Council. The taxation of trade routes to outlying villages is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with an outpost of foot soldiers, the Greedy Merchant Guild has stopped all forms of trade or communication to the small village of Hogsmeade.

While the Wizengamot Council endlessly debate this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Mugwump has secretly dispatched two Magican Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the kingdom, to settle the conflict…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR and George Lucas own everything. Chapter 1 

The sun had barely begun rising and two dark hooded riders were at full gallop towards a seemingly small settlement at the entrance of a valley. The two riders kept their fast pace constant until they were a few hundred feet from the garrison composed of over thirty foot soldiers, slowing down as they were met by another rider coming from the other direction, and finally stopping as their horses whinnied at the much needed pause.

"What business does two riders have with the peaceful town of Hogsmeade?" The third rider clearly was an envoy not wearing only a red tunic above yellow tights and the same yellow cape, and not the kind of protective leather armor foot soldiers wore. He eyed the two mysterious hooded figures suspiciously.

"News of trouble has reached the ears of the Wizengamot Council. We are here at the request of the Supreme Mugwump." One of the hooded riders answered with a tone of authority.

"There is no trouble here, but that which you bring." The envoy fixed both riders a hard glare.

"We wish to see your commander at once." The rider casually shrugged the threat.

"Very well, sir." The envoy conceded and turned to gallop back towards the camp while the two hooded figures followed.

"Make yourself comfortable." The same man who rode out to meet them told both hooded figures, gesturing towards two high-backed seats beside a circular table. They were inside a tent that was commonly used for reception of envoys from other villages. "The Lord Merchant will be with you shortly." He bowed before exiting the tent.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The shorter of the two said while lowering the hood simultaneously with his companion.

"I don't sense anything." The other man said, facing the young man of about twenty with flaming red hair and light blue-colored eyes, and sat down.

"It's not about the mission, Master." The younger man said, following his master's action, giving the man with cool grey eyes and shoulder-length raven hair, pulled into a ponytail, an uneasy glance. "It's something elsewhere- something elusive."

"Don't center on your anxiety, Ronald." Sirius admonished his young apprentice. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Master Dumbledore says I should be mindful of the future-"

"But not at the expense of the moment." Sirius cut Ronald off and finished the statement for him. "Be mindful of the living magic, young zealot."

"Yes, Master." Ronald bowed his head slightly and scrunched his eyebrows as if in deep concentration. "How do you think the Lord Merchant will deal with the Mugwump's demands?"

"These Guild Merchant types are cowards," said Sirius. "The negotiations will be short."

"What!" Cornelius Fudge, a plump man with white hair, stood in front of his servant visibly shaken. "What did you say?"

"The Supreme Mugwump's riders are Magican Knights, I believe." The envoy told the Lord Merchant pointedly.

"I knew it!" The red haired man with average height beside the Lord Merchant exclaimed loudly. "They were sent here to force a settlement. We're done for!"

"Stay calm." Cornelius told the other man unconvincingly. "I'll wager the Wizengamot Council isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Voldemort."

"Are you brain dead?" The red-haired man paled. "I'm not going in there with two Magicans. You," he pointed his finger at the envoy. "Call for servants and have them send refreshments."

"Add a little of that colorless poison to the water." Cornelius told the messenger as an afterthought.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Ronald asked his master while tapping his finger on the top of the table erratically. The tent opened to reveal a young servant girl bringing a basket of bread and a bowl of cold water. Sirius turned his attention to the new arrival before he answered his student.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute." The servant girl left the tent and Sirius stared at the bowl of water suspiciously. "Don't drink that." He ordered the young red head. Ronald replaced the water on the table.

Cornelius Fudge and his red headed companion faced a small campfire. Tossing a handful of silvery gray dust on the embers, the low almost non-existent flame flared green to reveal the visage of a hooded man who seemed to be meditating.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Voldemort." The red headed man ranted. "The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Magicans."

"Cornelius!" The plump man quivered in fear at being addressed stepped forward.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed before the hooded man.

"I don't want this stunted coward in my sight again." The hooded man commanded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord." Cornelius bowed again before giving the other man a fierce look.

He stumbled back and quickly rushed eager to be as far away from the Dark Lord.

"This turn of events is unfortunate." Cornelius imagined a scowl forming beneath Lord Voldemort's hood. "We must accelerate our plans, Cornelius. Begin sending your troops and occupy the village."

"My Lord, is that legal?" Cornelius asked, the nervousness in his voice evident.

"I will make it legal." The anger behind the words were very clear to anyone who would have heard.

"And the Magicans?" Cornelius' eyes started to twinkle with a piggish glee.

"The Mugwump should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately."

"Yes, My Lord." The Lord Merchant could no longer contain his excitement. "As you wish."


End file.
